


A Familiar Face

by TheNameIsBritney



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsBritney/pseuds/TheNameIsBritney
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are caught in domestic bliss one night when they catch a familiar face on the TV.Basically Kurt and Blaine watch American Crime Story: Versace





	A Familiar Face

It’s a random Wednesday night when Kurt and Blaine are sat curled up together on the couch, Kurt’s feet up on the coffee table and Blaine’s curled underneath him as he reads a magazine. Kurt has the remote control in his hand, flipping through channels. 

There’s a comfortable silence that fills the air. The cold winds late January locked outside and instead a warmth flowing in through the vents. 

It’s only when Kurt lands on FX when he stops surfing and puts the remote down, crossing his legs. 

“Oh, it’s that TV show about the guy who killed Versace!” Kurt said, nudging Blaine and sitting up in interest. “Elliott told me it’s really good - especially the guy playing the murderer.” Blaine wrinkled his nose.

“Really? I thought it looked kind of...cheesy.” He replied, eyes still scanning the article in front of him. He shifted in place before closing his magazine. “Too much diet coke. Be right back.” He gave Kurt a tiny peck on the cheek to which the taller man smiled and leaned into before dashing the bathroom. 

The episode started and Kurt watched the television, already enraptured with the slow-moving visuals and saturated colours. Blaine returned and retook up his spot on the couch, foregoing his magazine and instead choosing to do some work on his computer.

Kurt watched through the opening scene and gasped when Versace got shot - but not for the reason one might think.

“Blaine! Baby!” 

“What, hon?” 

“Blaine, that guy looks just like you!” Blaine looked up from his computer screen with an incredulous look but a small smirk growing on his lips.

“You think I look like a serial killer?”

Kurt rolled his eyes and took Blaine’s laptop - much to his chagrin - and placed it gingerly on the coffee table before pointing at the TV screen. 

“Obviously you’re much more handsome but you look just like that actor playing the serial killer!” Blaine’s eyes flicked to the TV for a moment but just as he did the screen faded to black. Blaine laughed and leaned close to Kurt, kissing his cheek slowly.

“How do you know that’s not me? Maybe I am Andrew Cunanan.” Blaine teased, pressing a light kiss just underneath Kurt’s earlobe, grinning at the pleased shiver he received in return. 

“Oh, you are so not playing fair right no-” Kurt cut himself off with a moan when he felt Blaine start to kiss along his jawline. Kurt’s eyes were just about to close when they focused on the screen again. He shot up and smacked Blaine lightly on the shoulder, ignoring his whine. “Look, there he is!” 

Blaine sighed and flicked his eyes up to the TV, squinting as he looked at the bespectacled man playing Andrew Cunanan. Hmm…

“I guess...We have similar hairstyles? I don’t really see what you’re talking about, Kurt.” Blaine said, settling back in the couch and staring at the screen. “And I guess we’re both...mixed race?” Blaine tilted his head and looked at Kurt who was watching the screen intensely. 

“You’re both so handsome - just look at him!” Blaine huffed and smirked to himself before standing up, his nose in the air and arms crossed. 

“Maybe you should find his number and marry him instead.” Blaine said haughtily, trying to hold back a laugh. Suddenly he felt a warm weight press against his back and arms wrap tightly around his waist. 

“You may both be handsome but I would choose you over him any day of the week.” Kurt murmured lovingly, his nose brushing Blaine’s cheek lightly. 

Blaine grinned and pulled his husband to their bedroom, the sounds of the TV going unnoticed in the background.


End file.
